


I Can't Get You Off My Mind; I Can't Get You Off in General

by Valgus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 03:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: Didn’t they always need to move so quickly on the court? When they ran and work out together too. They had move so quickly, so often, on their times together.But, sometimes, just sometimes, they kiss each other very slowly, hug each other very gently, or even dance to slow, warm end of summer day to soft music like this.Just like this.





	I Can't Get You Off My Mind; I Can't Get You Off in General

They had lived together for a couple of years when Kageyama heard a certain song from Hinata’s opened laptop.

It was one of those rare occasions when they had no training camp, nor competition, on their schedule. It was a warm summer night, when the song played on their tiny apartment, somewhere on suburb of Tokyo. The air smelled like faded sun. Hinata was nowhere in sight. He was probably outside, taking the trash out or buying cleaning products. They weren’t home very often. When they were, they usually do their special work out, called cleaning their living space.

Kageyama walked slowly toward Hinata’s laptop.  
  
(Hinata had insisted that music makes housekeeping more fun. Kageyama furrowed his brows and pouted at Hinata upon hearing that. Nevertheless, he let Hinata did whatever he wanted. Now that he thought about it, he almost always did.  
  
He always let Hinata did whatever he wanted.  
  
From when Hinata decided that they should live in Tokyo, to going to Hawaii for their first holiday together, to playing music as they clean up their flat. It was a little funny how Kageyama used to be the stronger one, the more 'authoritative' one, if he were to borrow Hinata’s weird vocabulary. But, the truth was Hinata always won over him. Kageyama always, always knew that Hinata was so much stronger than him, and usually shocked when people didn’t have the same idea.)  
  
The music kept playing from the laptop.  
  
Kageyama knew almost nothing about music.

He didn’t really listen to music. Once, when Hinata asked him very seriously on what sort of music genre he liked, Kageyama answered that he sometimes enjoy the music played before those big volleyball tournaments. Kageyama remembered Hinata smacking his head back then, calling him ‘ _Baka_ geyama—stupid Kageyama’. Kageyama also remembered how Hinata snickered after that. He snickered so long that Kageyama turned so pissed off, but also very happy at the same time, for he was able to make Hinata giggled for so long. When he asked him what was up with the chuckling, Hinata stared him right in the eyes and said, ‘You’re such a volleyball freak weirdo, Kageyama.’ Kageyama grabbed the top of Hinata’s head and trying to squeeze it, to inflict painful punishment for the laughing Hinata. But, he ended up laughing together with Hinata instead.

They laughed, laughed, laughed, and laughed—and that was more _musical_ than any music Kageyama ever heard. That is if he used the term ‘musical’ correctly.  
  
The song continued to play.

It sounded new, but it also sounded like the musician was trying to recreate that slow vibe that Kageyama used to hear from the song of his parents’ era of 70s and 80s. There were heavy bass and some guitar. The sound of that music was a warm as the summer night itself. He peered at the laptop’s screen. Hinata had set the browser on YouTube auto-play. Kageyama sitting in front of his laptop, missing Hinata, even though Hinata was just probably away for only five minutes.  
  
There was clicking sound from the door. Kageyama heard Hinata from the door.

“Oh!” Hinata exclaimed, his voice still have that ringing, chime-like sensation on it, despite Hinata being twenty six years old at the moment. “This is my favourite song, Kageyama!” He walked towards Kageyama, very noisily Kageyama must add.  
  
(Kageyama liked that Hinata was kind of noisy. He never had a hard time locating where Hinata was when they were alone. Heck, Kageyama could even locate Hinata easily when they were in very crowded place, like athlete party, train station, or new year the temple. Hinata was as bright and noticeable as his hair colour suggested; in attitude, in existence—in his overall warmth that he brought to Kageyama’s life.)  
  
Hinata plopped beside him. He smelled even more like summer night, since he just went outside. As Kageyama predicted, Hinata placed a bottle of window cleaner on their coffee table. He then stood up and offer his hand to Kageyama.  
  
Kageyama just stared at it. 

Somehow, he knew that the words that follow would probably very weirdly Hinata.  
  
“Let’s dance, Kageyama!”  
  
_… There we go,_ Kageyama thought, probably squinting his eyes and overall looking pissed off. But took Hinata’s hand anyway. Hinata pulled him up with surprising strength and they were against each other at once. Since Kageyama was a lot taller than Hinata, Hinata’s hands ended up on his hips and Kageyama’s hands on Hinata’s shoulders.  
  
“Um,” Kageyama mumbled, unsure on what to do.  
  
Hinata, being the beautiful person he was, smiled up at him and started to move them together, following that heavy bass of the slow song. Kageyama followed awkwardly.

He never knew how to dance. He was never needed to know how to dance. He felt flush creeping up to his cheeks. He could be the ruler of the court as a great setter. But here, in front of Hinata, with the music play, he was rendered useless as slow dancer. He let Hinata semi-dragged him as Kageyama pouted and grunted.

(“I don’t know how to dance, Hinata.”

Hinata shut him up by kissing him and Kageyama shut up.)  
  
After a while, Kageyama started to forget about his own body. He felt like he was afloat in the sea of music, of bass and of that female soft vocal with some background singers. He moved gently, slowly. Hinata moved along with him. He was warm. They were warm. And suddenly, Kageyama was hyper-aware and numb at the same time. He could hear a plane flying off to summer night sky outside their apartment. He could see all the orange strands of Hinata’s messy, fluffy hair. He could hear his own heartbeat, nervous but steady under his chest. He could hear Hinata’s. In fact, he couldn't feel anything but Hinata's existence.

So very close to him.

So very, very dear to him.  
  
He never felt more at peace with the universe.  
  
_I can’t get you off my mind,_ the chorus of the song coloured the air. _I can’t get you off in general._  
  
Kageyama chuckled into Hinata’s hair.  
  
Hinata _always_ won.

Even when he requested slow dance to this song that was foreign yet not so foreign to Kageyama. Kageyama closed his eyes, now that he finally found his flow of slow dancing with Hinata. Nothing ever felt so right, except probably when Hinata hit his toss.  
  
Didn’t they always need to move so quickly on the court? When they ran and work out together too. They had move so quickly, so often, on their times together. But, sometimes, just sometimes, they kiss each other very slowly, hug each other very gently, or even dance to slow, warm end of summer day to soft music like this.

Just like _this_.

Kageyama opened his eyes little by little. Hinata was looking up at him, smiling, shining brighter than the already setting sun—smiling at Kageyama like he was the only thing that mattered the most on Hinata’s universe.  
  
And how wonderful was that for Kageyama to know that that was absolutely the case; that he, Kageyama Tobio, was indeed the most important person on Hinata Shouyou’s universe.  
  
_Love me_ , the song closed rather triumphantly. _Love me._

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because of the lovely, lovely song by [Japanese Breakfast, "Boyish"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t3bjPGUDl1k), whose lyric also became the title of this story. (Though the story on the song's lyric isn't exactly how this story went.)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
